HerOne Shot
by blueeyedcowgirl
Summary: ONE SHOT Riddick finds himself taken with this new girl that found her way upon his ship. but how is he going to handle a new fire cracker like her? first fic ever! hope you like and please let me know what you think so read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicals of Riddick or any characters from the movie. **

**AN: this is just a random fluff one shot that I came up with to see if I had a knack for this writing thing! Tell me what you all think!**

I have seen many beautiful women in my life. But none that could feed my sexual hunger like she could. She was an out cast like me. Pushed out by society at birth. She didn't have the chance to do something great. Instead she became a contract killer. And that is how our paths crossed. She was sent to kill me. But no one kills Riddick. Especially not a 125 pound girl.

She slammed me up against the wall as a group of my soldiers walked past. Pushing me into the shadows of my own ship. Her body pressed up against me as her hands wondered a bit. I leaned into her and got a whiff of something sweet smelling. A flowery sweet smell. I hadn't smelled a sent like that on a woman for a very long time. She glared up at me as a smirk crept upon my face. She knew I was taking in her sent. She slammed me hard against the wall and I chuckled a bit.

"If you wanted to play dirty, all you had to do was ask." I said grabbing her arms and forcing her into the wall as i pressed up against her. She never lost her composure as the tables had turned. She kept glaring me down with those icy blue eyes of hers. When i say icy, I don't mean they were cold. I mean they are the bluish color a frozen ocean. Eyes like those could see right through a person. I put my hands on her tiny waist and lifted her up the wall till she was eye level with me. "You going to play fair this time?"

A slight smirk crossed her lips as she wrapped her legs around my waist and started to squeeze. "Not a chance."

I slammed her against the wall a little harder than necessary and once again I pressed up against her. I ran one hand up her leg and stopped right before i grabbed her ass. She was fighting me. Fighting the urge to bite that plump, inviting bottom lip of hers or let her eyes roll back. I leaned into her neck and let my face lightly brush against hers as i moved my lips to her ear. "Why fight it? I could do wonders with a girl like you."

"I'm not one of your tramps." She hissed back at me. I heard the sound of metal on metal and knew she had grabbed the knife she had hidden somewhere back there. With the little bit of clothes she wore, I let my imagination guess where. She came at me with it and with out even moving my head i grabbed her hand and pinned it to the wall. Then just for fun i did it to her other hand as well and placed them above her head.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself into a bit of a situation." I said moving closer to her. If i could get any closer to her at this point she wouldn't be able to breath. "Why don't you just admit it. You can't kill me, because you want me."

"Don't flatter yourself." She gasped. I guess she was having problems breathing any way. "I haven't killed you yet, because I can't with out keeping what I kill. And these bastards are the last thing I want."

I looked deep into her eyes as my lips moved closer to hers. I heard a small gasp escape her lips as mine almost brushed against hers. "Then why don't you fight harder right know? A month ago you would have gotten away by now."

Her eyes shot daggers at me yet she didn't make an effort to fight. What was going through her head and why was she denying me.

"I wasn't pregnant with your child a month ago." She replied pushing hard against me. I let her go at once. This had just become a problem for me. And dangerous for her.

A month ago when she first found her way upon my ship she had killed Dame Vaako when the woman got in her way to kill me. And of course in this world, you keep what you kill. She became the new wife of Vaako. And since Dame Vaako had been the only one that knew her reasons for being on my ship, she took on the role to keep her cover.

What neither of us expected was to get involved with each other. Me the new leader, yet still a breeder as they call it. Then there was her. A breeder not yet turned.

She came to my room during the night to finish what she had first come aboard to do. What she didn't except was for me to still be awake.

****

**One month earlier- Her point of view**

I had heard so much about this man. This furyan. A man no one could kill. Many had tired. And many lost their lives because of it. But I had faith in my skills. I had been trained by the best, and learn much on the way. When I first took the job I was eager to complete it in front of those who served him. But know that I knew about the Necro way, killing him quietly was my only choice. A leader of a group like this one was not what I needed. So the only way I could complete this task was to kill him and leave before any one had found his body. That's exactly what I intended to do as I crept to his room.

I walked into his room to find him right where I wanted him. Laying on his bed fast a sleep. I crept up next to the bed and readied my knife. This was almost too easy. A man like Riddick didn't seem like an easy kill. I lifted my hand, ready to strike, when his eyes shot open. I gasped as in surprise as he grabbed my arm and flipped me on my back as he landed on top of me. He smirked slightly when he realized who I was.

"Vaako seems to have trouble with his women wanting to kill the Lord Marshall." He said as he took the knife from my hand. He forced my hands above my head and leaned his face down to my chest then smelled his way up to my face.

"Vaako has nothing to do with this." I said tensing as his body followed his head and brushed against me lightly.

He shrugged as he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "He does seem to get the most beautiful girls. Tell me what made you chose him?"

"Fate." I replied as I quickly raised my knee to his groin. He grunted as I quickly slipped away.

"You play dirty." He said in a gruff voice. "I like that."

I grabbed the knife I had hidden in in a secret pocket behind my back. That only made him chuckle. "Do I look like I'm playing?"

He shrugged again and walked up to me. He had so much confidence in himself. I could not only feel it. I could see it in the way he walked. I was taken by him. My eyes wondered over him against my will. This man was going to be my down fall.

"I've heard of a contract killer who had the skills to take out a group of people in a crowded room with out being seen." He said as he came up in front of me. "But that can't be this little girl standing in front of me."

I glared him down. He was testing me. I took a couple steps back and he matched my steps till I was backed up against the wall. With one swift movement he took the knife out of my hand once again and grabbed my hips. I fought against him as he lifted me up. He was strong. The rumors about him didn't give him justice. I wrapped my legs around him and with all my might I squeezed. I could see a slight surprise in his eyes as he realized I was stronger than I looked as he began having trouble breathing. He dropped his hands and I loosened my grip landing on my feet and moving around him.

He turned to grab me but I sent my foot towards his head. The mere surprise of my attack caught him off guard as I made contact. It didn't seem to faze him one bit. He began to walk towards me once again. This time I fell upon his bed. He didn't even loose a beat as he straddled me. He grabbed my hands and with one swift movement he moved me up the bed as he kept my legs tightly between his.

The look in his eyes frightened me a bit. But it wasn't anger. It was something much much different. A look that could cause me a lot of trouble. I struggled to get my hands free from his grip as he leaned down towards me like before. Body pressed hard against me as his mouth made contact with my collar bone.

"You are going to get me killed." I said as my body responded to his actions with out my permission. He bit at me neck and my back arched. He chuckled into my hair.

That was the beginning of our affair.

****

**End flash back - Riddick's POV**

I watched her place a hand on Vaako's shoulder. He looked over at her with that emotionless face of his. It made me sick to see the looks he gave her. Pain, distrust, and some times even hatred. I had never been a jealous man, but she seemed to bring out emotions in me that I had never felt before. She was wanting something from him, and at the moment he wasn't willing to comply. He chanced a glance up at me. I had a feeling he knew about us. But his loyalty to me was stronger than his hatred.

She took her hand away from him and stood their in silence. A look of bitterness crept across her face. I knew she had slowly fallen for the man. It was easy to tell by her constant want from him. The man was to pig headed to see it. He whispered something to her and with a huff she walked away.

I watched her leave out of the corner of my eye. When she reached the door way she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. I met Vaako's eye and slightly nodded towards where she left. He turned just in time to see her leave. He bowed his head and went to find her. Like I said before his loyalty was stronger than his hatred. And even though he despised her at times. He knew he had to keep up appearances. Or maybe it was just an act he kept around me.

Later as I walked past their room I heard nothing but silence. That was unusual. Even for their awkward relationship. She was a woman with needs. A woman with a high sexual appetite. I walked on past to my room and froze in front of the door. There was something wrong. Some one was inside. I readied my knife as I walked in. I smirked when I saw her standing there in front of the bed. But my smirk quickly faded when Vaako came up beside her.

"Would you like to explain how my wife is pregnant?" He asked forcefully. Usually I would never let a man talk to me like that. But his sudden interest in her spiked my interest. Maybe he didn't know about us. Till know that is.

"Did you really think I wouldn't realize who got her that way?" Vaako demanded. "Your the only other breeder here."

"Vaako." she said in a calm voice. She walked up to him and placed a delicate arm around his. "I didn't realized you cared so much."

She was messing with him. A mind game. One she was very good at. She could even get me wrapped up in her tricks when I wasn't watching her closely. It was another one of her traits that kept me interested.

Vaako glared at her as if telling her he didn't care. It was just the thought of me taking something of his.

"You are my wife." Vaako demanded as if claiming his territory. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"If your worried about him killing you so he can keep what he kills, then you have nothing to worry about." She said then whispered in his ear. "He's not that interested."

Vaako glanced over at her. I could see the wheels in his head spinning. His eyes widened with realization. He knew of her mind tricks. He just wasn't as good with picking up on them like I was. But he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of getting to him.

"Stay away from my wife." Vaako demanded as he grabbed her arm and lead her away. She glanced back over her shoulder at me and winked. That woman was going to cause my down fall.

****

I laid in my bed later that night knowing she would find her way to me. She couldn't stay away from me long. I was like an addiction to her. Some one that could test her just as bad as she tests others. I heard the door open and her light footsteps enter the room. The girl was trying to sneak up on me. I hid my smirk as the footsteps came closer. But something was off. There were hesitant steps. She didn't hesitate. Never in the month that I've known her had her footsteps faltered. I heard the sound of a gun being taken out of a holster. She never carried a gun. The foot steps came closer. I was ready to take down this stranger when the foot steps stopped. I slowly took off my goggles to see a woman standing next to my bed. Her back was turned towards the door as she heard some one interring. The unknown woman lifted the gun, ready to shoot. I couldn't take the chance of it being her. I grabbed the intruder and spun her around. She shot the gun causing a sudden flash of light to come from it. The light burned my eyes and my grip on the intruder and she got free from me. I heard her call out as the lights in the room flashed on, blinding me. As I placed the goggles back over my eyes I saw her swiftly take the intruder down. Her blade digging deep into the intruder's chest.

I smirked as she stood. "See, unstoppable."

She looked down at the floor. Embarrassment. A new look for her. She walked up to me and placed another knife into my hands. This one covered in blood from a recent kill. The blade was still warm. I looked up at her and she once again looked down at the floor. This wasn't embarrassment. It was guilt.

"Vaako." I said knowing then who the blood belonged to.

"You keep what you kill." She replied quietly. I smirked knowing what this meant. She was my new first in command.

She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. "Untouchable indeed."


End file.
